


Without Feelings

by YumeBaah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nossa relação existia apenas para que nossos desejos fossem saciados. Era vazia, mas enlouquecedora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Feelings

Nossa relação – se é que algo totalmente desprovido de sentimentos pode ser chamado assim – existia apenas para que nossos desejos fossem saciados. Era vazia e abominável aos olhos dos mais castos, mas, para nós, representava aqueles instantes em que permitíamos que nossos corpos e mentes fossem mergulhados num abismo quente de prazer.

Eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer pessoa dentre os membros da família Millefiore, desde que tivesse o cuidado de selecionar alguém que não me cobrasse nada depois – eu não faço o tipo sentimental e muito menos o que se preocupa com os companheiros.

A primeira pessoa que me passou pela mente foi a Bluebell; Acho que ela tinha algum tipo de afeição por mim.

Sempre que Byakuran desprezava-a ela ia até onde eu estava, chamando-me com aquela voz infantil "Kikyou...". Seria adorável, se não fosse tão irritante. Logo tratei de tirá-la da minha cabeça, ela era uma criança. Uma criança metida, abusada e intrometida. Insuportável.

Não que eu estivesse procurando uma pessoa culta ou extremamente cuidadosa e discreta, alguém que procurasse pelo mesmo que eu já era suficiente.

Zakuro.

Um homem impulsivo e preguiçoso, que muda de humor a cada cinco minutos. Num momento ele está tranquilo e praticamente dormindo, então, no momento seguinte, está discutindo com alguém por algo que, ao meu ver, é completamente inútil e sem sentido.

Claro que ele também tinha um nível – pequeno – de esperteza e era bom em fazer comentários maldosos. Era insensível e implicava com qualquer um apenas para ter o prazer de criar confusão e fazer o clima esquentar.

Sim, o mais importante, ele sabia fazer o clima esquentar, de um jeito próprio e enlouquecedor. E era exatamente isso o que eu procurava, alguém que conseguisse trazer à tona os nossos mais profundos desejos, transformando-os em puro êxtase.

  _"Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name"_

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que é um ship estranho e meio sem sentido, mas por mais que eu tentasse eu não consegui tirá-lo da cabeça. Ficou um pouco pequeno, mas espero que tenham gostado!  
> A música é Poison do Alice Cooper, mas a história foi escrita pensando na versão da Groove Coverage. Also, a fic foi originalmente postada no ff.net em 2010.


End file.
